


make sure you feel loved.

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I projected my mommy issues onto lloyd and i had to cut most of it out, and please dont ship them, if you like misako this fic isnt for you, pixal is mom friend, please let lloyd rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Lloyd vents to Pixal about his mother
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & P.I.X.A.L.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	make sure you feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any shifts in the tense ik im bad at keeping it straight jfjajfna

The Bounty was silent. An empty kind of silent, which felt out of place in the ship that was usually bustling with energy and voices around lunch time. Pixal doesn't need food to function but Zane had spoiled her with his cooking, and she could never get over the many tastes, textures, and combinations of different food there was so she indulges herself a bit and makes herself a sandwich. A turkey sandwich with beautifully cut lettuce and tomatoes. She hummed in content at her masterpiece but before she could take a bit, a noise from the otherside of the Bounty catches her attention. 

The nindroid stops to consider what the noise could be. Jay and Cole had left with plans, the Smith siblings were visiting their parents, Zane had left for groceries not too long ago, and Wu was off... doing whatever Wu does... Leaving Lloyd or an intruder to be the most likely cause of the noise. Grabbing her plate of food and the knife she used to make said food, Pixal headed in the direction it came from.

The hall was seemingly empty. With no sign of an intruder or break-in, she carefully knocked on the door to the ninjas' bedroom, "Lloyd? I heard a noise and i came to check on you."

"Huh? oh.. uh... yeah... i just... dropped something. That's all." His voice came quietly from behind the door. His tone is different, she notes, and she heads in to check the damage for herself. 

Lloyd sat on the edge of his bed, his feet resting on the frame, with his face buried in his knees. She quickly scanned the room and noticed a picture frame laying face down on the floor, coming to the conclusion it was the frame that had caused the noise. 

She moved inside the room, closing the door behind her, and carefully picked up the frame. Shattered glass rested on top of a photo of Misako and Lloyd. His mother held him still by his chin as she kissed his cheek. Lloyd had made a face at her for doing so. 

She held the photo out to him and when he looked up, she noticed he didn't look his usual self.

"Your eyes are red and puffy. You have been... crying?" Pixal observed, tilting her head slightly in concern. 

Lloyd brought up the green sleeve of his gi to wipe his eyes and cover a sniffle.

"Has something happened?"

"I'm fine, Pix."

Pixal didn't need to scan him to know he is lying. She knew he means no harm in lying to her; it is merely a defensive mechanism but something still tugged at her heart knowing he was in pain and he had tried to hide it. 

"Please, there is no need to hide things from me. I am your friend and your ally and i wish to help," the nindroid held out her plate of food for the ninja, "eat some lunch and talk to me."

Lloyd looked towards the floor as he slowly ate the sandwich, "My mom left again. For more research, I assume." 

"You miss her?" 

The boy sighed, "Sometimes, I wish she wouldn't come back."

That came as a shock to Pixal's system. Anytime she had seen Lloyd and Misako together, he seemed happy, though she cannot recall if they were forced smiles or not. But she knows he's very fond of his father, despite his past.... so why is he upset at his mother? 

"Now that my dad's gone for good, she's been in and out of here. Half the time, she barely says goodbye to me. She's just here for Uncle Wu, I guess."

"Whenever she's here, she seems fond of you. I do not see the problem?" She said, more as a question for Lloyd to explain the situation better.

"She didn't raise me, Pix, she had nothing to do with me until I had to defeat my father. She told me the only reason she wasn't in my life was because she was trying to keep me from becoming the green ninja. But now, she just makes excuse after excuse to leave. It hurts, I wish i didn't care so much..."

Pixal sat quietly, piecing together what Lloyd had given her. 

His voice became thick and scratchy, "She left me at a fucking boarding school. When the others talk about funny childhood memories, it stings because what do I have? Memories of being alone, of trying to be like my father so someone would pay attention to me-"

"May I touch your hair?" Pixal asked. 

The off topic question perplexed the young ninja so much his tears stopped, "Uhm, sure?"

The nindroid gently picked strands of blond hair from his wet cheeks. Lloyd exhaled softly while her cold fingertips dragged across his warm face. 

The green ninja relaxed into her touch as she cupped his face and used her thumb to wipe away the tears. He stared at her with tired, red eyes as she spoke, "I understand you're upset at your mother's absence but please do not believe for a single moment you are alone. Everyone here, including me, cares dearly for you and they will do everything in their power to make sure you feel loved." 

"...Thank you, Pixal..." 

"And you're always welcome to talk to me if you need to. You do not need to cry alone," she smiles as he slowly takes a bite of the sandwich as to not ruin the heartfelt moment. She pulled her hands back away from his face to allow him to finish eating the couple remaining bites. 

"Is there any more?"

"Sandwiches?"

He nodded.

"We can make more if you want?" Pixal offered.

Lloyd beat her to the kitchen, despite her warning about running with a knife in his hand, and began pulling out the ingredients for their food. Pixal quickly washed the cutting board and got to slicing the tomatoes and lettuce. 

"Mmm, this turkey is so good," Pixal looked up from the cutting board to see the teen shoving the lunch meat into his mouth.

"If you eat it all, we won't have any for the sandwiches." 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

She shook her head with a smile as she focused on slicing the tomato until Lloyd suddenly ran into her, nearly knocking her over with the unexpected impact.

"Lloyd, be careful, I'm holding a knife!-" She stopped once she realized he was hugging her. Her arms were in the way so it was more of an awkward side hug but Lloyd still clung to her like his life depended on it. She set the knife on the counter and twisted herself around him so he could hold onto her better. The nindroid rested her chin on the boy's head and occupied her hands by combing out the length of his hair.

"Thank you, Pix."

**Author's Note:**

> [Default dances] soon more fluff which probably involves his hair bc i cannot get over it


End file.
